Rocky Hattari
| affiliation = Blueberry Times | occupation = Newspaper Reporter | jva = Kenji Nojima }} Rocky Hattari is a character who appeared in the Treasure Battle! and Ocean's Dream! - Oceans of Dreams. He is a newspaper reporter for the Blueberry Times. Appearance Rocky is an average height and somewhat bulky man, with short, wild blond hair. He wears a light red shirt with a black leather jacket over it, blue jeans, and sunglasses. His leather jacket has a logo on the back that says "Peace & Love". This logo is also on his guitar case. Gallery Personality Rocky is very confident and somewhat cocky. When he defeats someone in a challenge, he plays his guitar obnoxiously loud as an insult to the other players. He also shows no fear when challenging strong opponents, like Luffy and Smoker. Rocky does have a soft side, which he showed when imagining a great story after being defeated by Luffy. Relationships Mr. 2 Bon Kurei When entering the Treasure Battle challenge, Rocky needed a partner. He and Bon Kurei decide to become partners. Though they are a team, Rocky feels indifferent toward Bon Kurei. Bon Kurei reciprocates those feelings, claiming to be both a man and woman and a "team" by himself. Monkey D. Luffy Rocky and Luffy seem to have a mutual respect for each other, as Luffy believed they were in a friendly competition and Rocky was in awe of his abilities at the end of the game. Nico Robin Rocky sees Robin as a rival. When Crocodile and Robin are defeated by Luffy and Vivi, Rocky appears to capture the story and congratulate the winners. Robin teases him, asking if they will be interviewed. Rocky then becomes enraged, as his confidence doesn't allow for him to be mocked. Abilities and Powers Rocky appears to be a skilled musician and guitarist. It can also be assumed that he is a skilled reporter, as he is willing to challenge pirates to Treasure Battles for a news story. Weapons Besides using his guitar to play music, Rocky uses it as well as the guitar case like axes and appears to be quite proficient in fighting with them. He also uses large speakers when playing to distract his enemies and attack them with blasts of sound. History Treasure Battle! He first appears in Treasure Battle challenging the Straw Hat Pirates to a variety games, for a chance to win Treasure. In the story mode, Rocky partners up with Bentham, since he can't participate in a Treasure Battle when not in a team. He and Bon Kurei fight against multiple enemies during the challenge. After being defeated by Luffy and Vivi like Crocodile and all the other competitors, he decides to write an amazing story about his experiences and the battles that took place. Ocean's Dream! - Oceans of Dreams Rocky also appears in the game, Ocean's Dream. His role, however, is unknown. Major Battles *Rocky Hattari and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei vs. Straw Hat Pirates, Nefertari Vivi, Smoker, and various enemies Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *Treasure Battle! *Ocean's Dream! - Oceans of Dreams References Site Navigation ru:Рокки Хаттари Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Ocean's Dream! Characters Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Musicians Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Reporters